Grasp
by aimsknight06
Summary: Lunafreya's hands remember many partings.
1. Chapter 1

Her warm fingers … yes, hold on tight, Luna. A little squeeze and a complacent smile. I see Ravus flustering when mother tells him to hold out his arm so she can hold both her children. He's turning red, looking about nervously at the other Tenebrae officials gathered.

"Come, Ravus," Mother grips his arm tightly and teases him like she would when he cried as a child, "Don't tell me you're too big a boy to be seen with mommy?"

"Mother...! I'm almost a knight! I should be protecting you with them-!"

"And you'd do such a better job next to me then, won't you?"

The skin around mother's eyes crinkle as she smiles infectiously. Ravus cannot help but crack a small grin. We jubilantly descend the steps together. It's a wonderful day for the King Regis of Lucis to visit. The day could not be any more perfect.

As always, the ivory white towers of the Tenebrae palace glisten with the wet dew dripping from the emerald trees and the select rays of soft sun through the treetops. It's a little chilly, so I've made care to don my gray cloak. Ravus insisted I leave my hair combed and undone. Maybe I'll grow it out and braid, and pin it up like mother someday.

The King walks toward us slowly from the forest path. He parks his limo at the road in respect for the natural surroundings. Mother says he comes alone so the Niflheim cannot easily detect his absence from Insomnia.

Niflheim … The mention of the empire only makes me feel cold and empty. They began seizing lands that held a crystal, adding to their maniacal, insatiable hunger for land and power. There used to be many Crystals, but now, only the one of Lucis is free of Niflheim. It scares me sometimes, to think the empire just beyond our walls may come bearing down upon us with their horrible demons and formidable machines at any given moment. Tenebrae would not stand a chance. We and Lucis are the only nations still free of their tyranny. It's no secret, their plebiscites and oppressive reigns are well known to us in the royal family.

"Lady Sylva, Lady Lunafreya, and Sir Ravus..." King Regis takes my mother's hand, "It has been too long."

"Yes, you silly old man," My mother smiles gently, "What kind of a father are you to visit your son so little?"

"I trust he is well in your care," He laughs, "He's more fond of Luna than of me."

"That's not true, your highness," I quip, "He speaks highly of you quite often."

"Ah," A pleased tone is evident, despite him trying to hide his paternal pride, "I'm … very glad to hear that."

"Luna? Go fetch the young Prince, will you?" Mother ushers softly, "I'm sure he must be tiring of Gentiana by now."

"Ah, no, some scholarly talk will do him good..." I hear his majesty say as I walk back inside.

I push open the door to Noctis' convalescence room. Pryna and Umbra run up to greet me eagerly, their tongues out and panting. Noctis rolls up to me in his wheelchair.

"Dad's here?"

"Yes."

"You … didn't say anything … weird did you?"

"No," I chuckle, "Gentiana, we'll be going now."

She nods as I wheel him off.

"So, what did you two talk about today?"

"Mm, she had me reading a book on the Caelum dynasty. Then I told her I was bored, so she gave me a book on legends instead."

"You can't just be bored! Those lessons are important! You're going to be king!"

"Yeah? Well what about you? You're an oracle!"

"That's less of a job than what's cut out for you," I reply, "Governing a country! However will you amount to that if you don't start shaping up-"

"... Yeah, I know! I know!" He growls a little impatiently.

I clamp my mouth shut. He gets like this when the coming of kingship is mentioned. Mother has told us to stop talking about it once it makes him uncomfortable. I would rather he face this episode of angst head-on, but I don't want him to clam up and go sulking.

"... I didn't mean to yell," He says more quietly. But he doesn't apologize. Typical Noctis.

"... I know, my anxious prince," I get in front of him and run my finger upwards on his nose, making him flinch, "And I haven't told anyone of the little vow either."

"Good," He smiles a little childishly, "That'd be embarrassing."

"Hm..."

He holds out his pinkie, and I grasp it with mine, in ancient ritual.

 _And I stake my life … upon this vow!_

Our fingers part. The touch fades. A mere moment lost in time upon time.

I resume transporting him to the courtyard, where the small gathering awaits eagerly to assess his health. King Regis chats colloquially with mother, and Ravus seems just so foolish trying to look like mother's guard.

"Dad!"

"Noctis!" He bends down to embrace his son, "How have you been? How are you feeling?"

"Lots better in the last few days. I may be able to return to Insomnia soon! Right, Lady Sylva?"

Mother nods graciously. The king breathes a sigh of relief.

We laugh and banter. Mother, me and Ravus, Noctis and King Regis … You couldn't find a more beautiful scene. Or one more foolish.

Just as slow as it had built up, how swiftly it all came down! Like a sudden storm, Niflheim soldiers came barreling in, dropped from their airships. They began spraying bullets and I watched many Tenebraen's fall like dominoes before the onslaught. I quickly grab Noctis and retreat towards the far end of the yard, where the castle entrance is. Sudden heat makes me turn my head and I see the fire of napalm scorch several servants. A single knight emerges, unscathed from the flames. The dreaded Knight Glauca.

"RAVUS!" I cry out feebly as I see my brother on the ground clutching his arm. A mechanical soldier raises the muzzle of a blaster at him. Save him, save him, I can only think ... Regardless, my body seems set on saving Noctis. I'm powerless.

Then, in a cruel twist of fate, my mother, who was at Ravus' side, jumped between the soldier and brother. Another plume erupts. Mother's withering silhouette in those flames, my brother's mouth wide in shock, and the knight who merely advanced …

"LUNA!"

I gasp as Noctis' voice tears me away from the horrific slaughter behind us. The cocking of several guns alerts me to the soldiers who now surround us. I glimpse one ready to pull the trigger …

The will of Etro be done, it was like a white blur flashed before both our eyes. The King Regis is running madly toward us, having disposed of the surrounding soldiers. Knight Glauca, having set his eyes on new prey, pounces before the king's path. Regis summons three broadswords to his command and blocks the titan blade, subsequently blasting Glauca into a nearby tree with lightning magic. He grabs Noctis, throwing him over one shoulder, and grabs my hand. We begin running amidst the chaos.

"Come on!" His eyes are fixated fiercely in the forest. To get away, to keep Noctis safe.

"KING!" I hear the beleaguered cries of my brother amid the many more descending soldiers and sounds of shots, screams of dying, feet marching to destruction... "KING REGIS, PLEASE!"

Oh, Ravus … I feel King Regis' hand tighten ever so slightly. The screams continue and every one of Ravus' pleas cut into my heart. Mother's dead … and Ravus, holding her dead, charred corpse …

So I let go.

My fingers slip out of the King's grip ever so smoothly. Our physical connection lost, the king looks back with the greatest surprise, but only so briefly. His hand, now free, seemed to flail a little painfully, now empty. In the small fraction of time our eyes connected, he apologized.

"LUNA! LUNAAAA!" Noctis screams, his hand outstretched and eyes teary, unbelieving, "LUUUNNNAAAA!"

I stand, numb, watching the king quicken pace, and disappear among the green trees. Niflheim soldiers run past me, in futile chase. That's right, you must get away, King Regis, Noctis … You must live...

My fingertips tingled with the lingering touch of the King's departing hand. I grasp reflexively at empty air. Mother's warmth, Noctis' vow, and the King's apology …

A metallic claw suddenly clamps on my wrist and wrenches it painfully upwards. I wince and look up at the helm of Knight Glauca. The magenta lit slits reveal eyes of such hate and scorn. He begins pulling me, wordlessly, towards where my mother lay, and thrust me onto the grass next to a weeping Ravus.

"Foolish choice, Oracle Lunafreya," The cold, harsh voice reverberates from within the armor. With a single rough motion, he tears off my cloak, instead throwing it onto my mother's smoldering body, "All you have done is delay the inevitable."

I stay silent. I can't cry in front of him. I can't show him weakness.

"Ravus … are you alright...?"

I gently pat his shoulder, speaking in a brittle voice. My fingers were trembling, and the chill, despite the fire and destruction, seems ever stronger with the death surrounding us. Ravus' shoulders heave in sobs.

"Mother … mother..."

"Sir Glauca," A soldier salutes the dreaded knight, "Regis and his son have regrettably escaped."

"... Burn the dead. Prepare a squad to welcome the Emperor Aldercapt at once. Tenebrae has fallen."

"No, no...!" A cry tears from my lips and I rise, turning at Glauca. A single cuff of his armored glove sends me sprawling back on the ground. I finger the spot on my jaw where his hit connected. It stings. Ravus is silent, only looking down at the covered body.

"Take these two inside."

We are roughly shoved to our feet and pulled away. I glimpse servants who survived and realize there was no sound of fire in the castle. Gentiana must have surrendered peacefully.

"King … Regis ..."

I swivel immediately at the sound of Ravus' torn voice. He clenches his jaw and tears squeeze out of his eyes closed tight.

"He didn't save us..." He says in a low, whispering voice, riddled with sobs, "He killed her … he killed mother...!"

"Ravus, no...!" I make a grab for his shoulder. I want to tell him not to lose hope, not to give up so easily, "It was Niflheim-"

"Shut up!"

Ravus did not meet my frightened, desperate gaze. His own eyes were misty and clouded.

We come to the main tower base in the palace. Outside is filled with the sounds of airships and soldiers. We simply stand there, until one sound louder than the rest rises. The emperor's ship.

All white noise suddenly tunes out. I can only focus on the striking steps of the descending conqueror. Beside him is Ardyn Izunia. Glauca bows deeply in his presence.

"Good work, Glauca," The emperor chuckles softly, "I suspect it all went smoothly?"

" … My apologies, your majesty … Regis and his son escaped."

"Ah," Ardyn rubs his chin in thought, "What happened? Maybe a certain someone … assisted them?"

The three eye me from the corner of their eyes. I feel my bowels twist as an iron grip closes on my heart. Fear, pure fear.

"The fair princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae, youngest Oracle," Ardyn waltzes over and mockingly bows, catching his hat, "You … do not seem pleased by the turn of events."

I do not look at him. He grabs my chin and positions my head so our eyes are level.

"Smile, all's not lost after all. Tenebrae will retain limited sovereignty under our merciful empire."

"... And who will rule?"

Ardyn smiles knowingly and backs off, his hands in mock surrender. His left arm is adorned with an ornament, making it resemble a crow's wing. Vile bird, you embrace none and hold no truth...

"Take the princess and lock her upstairs," Iedolas casts me a look of disdain. He then looks softer to Ravus, who's muttering incoherently, eyes downcast, "Are you alright, young man?"

"No … NO! Ravus, don't-" A soldier presses the point of his gun hard on my back and nudges me up the stairs to my room, "You can't … you can't-!"

The emperor looks up at me with a mocking sneer as I climb. He leans over my brother's shoulder and talks softly so I can't hear. The serpent's silver tongue planted a venom in the brother I knew …

"Stay here and shut up."

The door slams shut. I stand numb for a few seconds before trying to force the door down in futility. Then the loneliness descends, along with despair … and the dreading realization of what we feared most. My breath stops and I begin to sob. Tears begin cascading nonstop. I can only see it now: mother, burned to ash before Ravus; King Regis, running only to save Noctis and me; and I, who let go of salvation to be swallowed in the belly of the beast. The fleeting touch is but a memory. I clench my hand reflexively.

No … it's not all lost … not yet. As long as you remain free, Noctis. As long as you and your father are alive … Lucis will continue to oppose Niflheim. And even if Insomnia should fall … I will not waver. I have hope … that mother died not in vain. Ravus, I hope you won't succumb to the lies of the devilish serpent who now holds our land in a vice-grip. You don't have to blame yourself, or Regis for mother's death.

 _And thus, I make this solemn vow..._

I clasp my trembling hands and will them to stop. I must stand firm and resolute if I am to make my stand against the Niflheim Empire.

"Noctis … may I see you again in this life, I wonder?"

What a foolish thought. I smile to myself, having entertained such thoughts. Even if we didn't meet again … our vow will have existed. If only for a brief moment in time.


	2. Chapter 2

The sonorous thunder is loud and paced … much like my heartbeat. The spasms of fear grip my every instinct, taut and ready to break. Those soldiers standing outside my room. They have the key to my room. When I sleep, I dream of them coming in and letting in harsh light. Then I blink, and realize its no dream. They are watching me every night, dreaming of my growing body and the pleasure they desire. I can't look at them directly, or the predator will see the fear in the prey's eyes … and strike. I grip my sheets in vain. They provide no warmth nor assurance like King Regis or Noctis … or Mother's hands.

"Master Ravus."

The guards voices cease snickering and assume serious tones. My brother is here. He stands by the doorway, the light behind him casting his shadow upon my covers. He says nothing, doesn't even call for me softly to see if I'm awake. I can see him, opening my eyes a crack, but maintaining my sleeping facade. His eyes are cold and empty. Wordlessly, he walks away.

Why … Why Ravus?

Ever since mother died, and you blamed King Regis who was innocent, and the serpent's lies sank their venom into you …

The night passes, thank Etro, without event. I am developing evident dark circles from my vigilance at night. It's just the thought of going to sleep with those soldiers outside that frightens me so. Without anyone but me to stand up for myself … I mustn't think that Ravus will save me. Or I may just cry.

I see Ravus enter behind me and I quickly turn from my mirror to stand and greet him. It is a lukewarm greeting that has become the norm, no more hugging or teasing as we used to. It's not simply because we are under watch. It is a mutual atmosphere. We have grown apart from what is called family.

"Ravus."

"Lunafreya," He speaks with hollow tone, like something died inside, "The Emperor has called you to his audience four times now. Make yourself decent and have your presence known already. Do not keep his Imperial Highness waiting."

With that brusque message, he turns quickly and is gone as fast as he came. No words of endearment of such, just messages from a lapdog to the prisoner. No longer do they have any connection, it seems. I am at fault too, of course. I don't try to sway those eyes of his with pleading words. I simply let him go. What can I do?

I chase after him on impulse, just to see him descend the last steps and greet Ardyn Izunia, Niflheim's leader of political affairs. The vile raven turns, Ravus under his wing, and tosses me a mocking smile. I grip the railing of the balcony until my knuckles turn white.

A few weeks ago, just after Tenebrae's fall to Niflheim, I remember how I embraced Ravus upon seeing him for the first time since he spoke to the Emperor. I was whispering consoling words, partly for myself, as I tried not to cry bitterly onto his shoulder. He did not return any of my affection. His arms did not hold me. I pulled away, feeling a chill, and saw those eyes of ice and stone. That is the last time I make that mistake.

Some soldiers appear by the top of the stairs next to me, their guns pointed. I obediently retreat to my room, closing the door. If I must, I will make my appearance before that Emperor Iedolas. But he will get no recognition from me. As long as I live, Tenebrae retains partial self-rule. I intend to use that to keep myself from groveling at his feet as he would prefer.

"Young Oracle, you grace us with your presence."

Iedolas extends a hand in half impatience and sarcastic respect. Good, I've kept him waiting. Ardyn tips his hat as he did when we first met. Ravus stands by the Emperor's guard, insouciant. I walk to the foot of the throne. Where there was none, the Emperor found it fit to establish a nice chair for himself. Limited rule, my foot. It's insulting he even pretend he's not the one in total charge here. I see Gentiana by the side, lined with some other reluctant Tenebraens opposite the Niflheim officials. I draw a breath and make a shaky bow.

"I'm told you're not eating, Princess Lunafreya," The old man's rather flavescent skin creases as he speaks, "That's no good. You must keep up your health, my dear."

"You needn't worry, Emperor Iedolas," The serpent's voice makes me rather bellicose, addressing him so informally, "Cosseting isn't something I take to so well, unlike certain people."

I see what looks like a gasp form on Gentiana's lips. A visible twitch or throb is visible above the Emperor's left eyebrow. Ardyn turns away, quivering with what I guess to be suppressed laughter. Ravus looks absolutely enraged. He looks as though I just betrayed him. Brother, that has already been done, don't you see...

"Are you implying me to be weak, Princess?" The Emperor looks at me intently, his fingertips pressed together as though in thought. He's observing my reactions closely. Does he possibly intend to berate Ravus for my remarks?

"I … think some in this court to be so, your Imperial Highness."

Some shift uncomfortably within their ranks. The Emperor smiles slightly, having forced me to address him properly. I cannot bear that smug attitude of his though...

"However..."

Ravus' body makes a small, noticeable movement forward. He wants to stop me.

"...I do see you as weak, in comparison to King Regis, your Imperial Highness."

Those blunt words shatter the facade of whatever civility was trying to build and replace it with a roiling tension. Nifleheim officials grumble and cast me nasty looks. My fellow Tenebraens either turn away or look at me in horror of what I'd uttered. The Emperor's throbbing temple is evident, and his hands are becoming white from grasping his throne too tightly. I believe I almost glimpse a pallor from rage come over his face. Suddenly, Ravus is standing in front of me facing the throne, bowing deeply.

"Your Imperial Highness!" He says in a stentorian voice, "I sincerely apologize for her rash words!"

He then turns to me, tightly grasping my wrist, "Come with me please."

His eyes are stern. I'm not sure if he means to protect me or his standing tied to me. I hope for the former, so I follow without resistance. I hear Ardyn burst into laughter as the doors to the throne close behind our departure.

Ravus' grip begins to irritate my skin. His grasp is not cold, but fiery, yet not kind. Once we are in my quarters, he roughly shoves me inside and closes the door, leaving the two of us alone. He breathes hard, and turns to me.

"Ravus, I-"

"How could you say that to his Imperial Majesty?!" He bursts out on me, "What are you trying to do, making me look like such a fool in front of the Niflheim court?!"

I'm stunned, "...What?"

"I promised him your good behavior! You little fool! Do you have any idea how much this sets me back!?"

All this talk about him using my good behavior to curry favor with the Emperor and his cronies … I can't think of worse betrayal. I raise my arm to slap him, but he intercepts with an iron grip. Our eyes meet.

"And worse of all," He tightens on my wrist, "You praise our mother's killer! That paper king!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" I scream at his face, "NIFLHEIM KILLED MOTHER! WHY CAN'T YOU-"

"NO!"

He pushes me away, "You've been deceived, Luna! Regis killed our mother, end of story!"

"You can't be so blind!" I try to approach him and keep my voice from breaking. He was being so unreasonable, "She was cut down right in front of you! Stop lying to yourself and wake up, Ravus! You can't trust Niflheim!"

"You're the one who needs to wake up, Luna!" He violently grasps my shoulders, "The Empire saved us! And I … I will be the one to avenge mother. I will end the Caelum Dynasty … with my own hands."

"No..." I murmur, tearing away. I can feel his unshakable resolve, driven by lies. I can't convince him, "You … You're not my brother … you're not Ravus..."

For a second, his eyes softened. He makes an attempt to say something, then that stone expression returns and he opens the door to leave. He tosses me one final glance.

"I'll come see you again tonight."

And he's gone once more. I sink down to my knees. His grip left a red ring on my wrist. I wince as I pull my sleeve over it. Merciful Etro, please, make my eyes of stone, so I may never betray my brittle heart or give my enemies the pleasure of seeing my tears. I clasp my stinging wrist and try to will the tears stay back. I have just seen my brother die.

Of course, I couldn't stay in that pitiful state forever. I undress and look out to the stormy sky. It gets dark rather quickly, this time of year. After I return from my bath, my room is completely in shadows.

The door is slightly ajar, so I go to close it. Upon turning around, there is a flash of lightning, and I see the silhouette of a soldier by my window. My heart drops. Suddenly my body goes numb, my hand hovering just inches above the door handle. Outside, however, I hear the voices of other guards. I'm trapped.

The soldier makes easy strides towards me. He pulls me into the room center and throws me on the floor. I cannot rise, only tremble and keep my eyes on him. He is laughing quietly to himself. He throws his gun away, and it hits the foot of the door. I regain temporary movement and try to run. He grabs my hair and I involuntarily let out a shriek in pain. His other hand grabs my nightgown. As I pull away, it tears and I fall. I look up at him pleadingly. He merely throws away the strands of hair in his hand and lunges forward at me.

"NO!"

His weight presses down on me as leverage. Then his armored gloves pin down my wrists. I squirm and struggle, screaming and crying for Noctis, Regis, Mother, even Ravus; for anyone to come save me. To my surprise, the door opens. I welcome the harsh light … then I see the shadows leering within.

They all look at me with glee, like it's all a show.

"Stupid girl. You must have a real death wish, dissing our Emperor like that..."

"We're gonna mess you up real bad..."

I feel my breath catch in my throat. Suddenly, I have no dignity, instead weeping and apologizing like a feeble mouse caught in a trap. The soldier on top of me releases my wrists, as I no longer have any strength to move them. He proceeds to remove my shoulder strap and I feel his hot breath on my neck. I hear him only sneer as my voice becomes delirious, trailing off in pleas. He's enjoying this so much, my tears, my helplessness ...

"...Please," I sob, almost silently in plea, "No … please, don't..."

"I'm so going to enjoy this..." A toothy smile. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"That's enough."

That voice.

The soldier looks up in surprise and struggles to quickly get off me. I look to see Ravus and Ardyn stand by the door.

"I think the little girl's learned her lesson," Ardyn gives the soldier a gesture to retreat, "Now, good night to you, miss."

The band of soldiers and guards follow him and leave. Ravus remains standing by the door, still as a statue, his shadow against the harsh light. His eyes are firmly fixed on me lying on the floor. But he does not help. Instead, I see his lips move and make those treacherous words:

 _Blame King Regis_

I choke back a sob and clench my teeth in rage. He promptly turns and closes the door. I stay laying there, hoping he'll come back. Come back here, you traitor. Come back. I want you to take the brunt of my rage. Look me in the eye, coward!

A small chill creeps into the room and lightning flashes again, followed by thunder's rumble. I feel my teeth chatter and I slowly pick myself up. I walk over to the mirror, wobbling a bit. The next lightning flash reveals my darkened eyes again. They're reddish.

Perhaps it's not just lack of sleep. It's because I go to sleep crying.

I feel my wrists that have taken much abuse today. The soldier's cold grip is still very much present. I try to envision the feel of mother's hands, warm and …

The memory is overcome by coldness. My hands are empty and cold. I can keep dreaming of those warm partings I have felt, but they are broken by the cold reality I face now.

I crawl into bed sluggishly. Flopping over to my side, I try to push away that cold feeling. But even as I drift into sleep, I can feel that chill invade my dream. And that moment of fear … it plays on and on in my nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess?" The Emperor looks up from his breakfast, "Whatever happened to your dress?"

"Oh..."

I had not slept well. In my wake, I had an immense fog clouding my head. My body was lead and my mind was numb. I'd forgotten about my torn dress.

"I … It caught … on the door and it ripped..."

My voice is but just over a whisper. The mere memory of last night's humiliation bought stinging tears to my eyes. I hastily blink back the torrent and silently pick at my food. I see Ravus eating indifferently from the corner of my eye.

"You ought to be more careful, Princess," The Emperor smiles and resumes eating. He's taken it to mean I've lost; I've been subjugated, submitted to his rule. While he's not entirely correct, it is true I have lost some of what little courage and faith I originally had.

I ball my napkin in my other hand as I eat. Barely any morsel has been touched before I put down my fork. With a brisk "thank you," I rise and head towards the door.

"But you've barely touched your food..."

"I'm not very hungry."

I'm escorted to my room. The soldier who tried to assault me last night stands by the castle door, pointing at me and snickering with his comrade as I pass. I pause in step, trembling inward with fear and rage. The poke of a gun brings me out of it and I resume my return to my room. I close the doors and prop a chair against the handle. The usual feeling of solace is gone. Even this little place that was sanctuary has been violated.

I walk over to the spot where I'd lain, listless and weak. Strands of my hair the soldier had torn are strewn on the floor, next to the strip ripped from the hem of my dress. I dispose of those quickly. I want to get rid of that memory. I don't want to remember how I couldn't move, stricken with fear and shame, as those leering guards watched the soldier on top of me. I grip my wrists gently, still feeling that cold touch. His hot breath on my neck is another unpleasant remnant.

From my bathroom, I gather a sponge and soap. I vigorously scrub at the spot on the floor where the memory stems. I find it's simple if I vent my frustration on the floor like this, rather than bursting out and getting myself killed.

"Lady Lunafreya?"

My old handmaiden, who's been my caretaker since I was a child, enters. I admit, her face seeing me surrounded by suds was quite the surprise. She quickly ushers me to the bath while she cleans up my attempt. My hair, having grown quite a bit, is a hassle to wash. She doesn't let me cut it, saying it reminds her of my mother.

"I … I don't want to remember, granny..."

"You're a strong soul, princess. Don't lose hope just yet," She smiles as she combs my locks gently, "One day, you'll rule over a free Tenebrae like she did."

I look in the mirror. My dark circles, coupled with my new sickly complexion, hardly seem fitting to succeed my mother. Under Niflheim, I feel as though I'm dying, no matter how much I want to live. It's so cold … and suffocating.

Granny says I've yet again lost weight.

The change of seasons brings new surprises, as I find out the Emperor will be returning to his imperial city. That means the limited sovereignty will be kicking in. The question is, which Tenebraen will rule? I fear I know the answer. My stomach drops slightly when the departing emperor names his faithful watchdog the new governor; one who will report directly to him and function as his mouthpiece and ears here whilst he is gone. A puppet; a facade of limited rule. It's the obvious elephant in the room, the true hands holding the reins of power.

Ravus Nox Fleuret.

He strides proudly up to the Emperor, clad in a new Niflheim officer uniform. Kneeling on one knee, he accepts the accolades showered onto him. The nearby Niflheim officials that will also share power in facilitating the new government shift uncomfortably. There is dissension among the ranks. Perhaps they find the Emperor's favoritism of Ravus too much. In that case, we perhaps share that one thought in common. When Ravus' appointing is over, the Emperor walks over to me and looks me up and down. His eyes held this contemptuous look of superiority. I scarcely breathe as I shoot him my look of defiance. He smiles, unfazed, and walks on outside. I do not watch him, though around me many were cheering.

I'd found a new sanctuary within the one destroyed that night. Literature. As Oracle, I'd always been assigned lore and such by Gentiana. Now that the Emperor has left, his grip has somewhat lessened and I am permitted to see her again, albeit under watch. The tomes of gods and legends help me drown my otherwise morbid thoughts on the current situation.

"What's this...?" I point to a page within _The God's Mouthpiece_.

"Oh, the Communion of the Gods... that's a tricky concept..." Gentiana pauses pensively before answering carefully, "The Oracle's duty over the years has been to communicate with the gods on the behalf of the people and their kingdoms. The Communion can be considered the grandest of these meetings. Usually, they involved things affecting the balance of the Astral remnants."

Astral remnants. Astral were beings who created our world, Eos. They remained on this earth to protect the natural world. One could equate them to the gods. If I'm correct, Lucis was a kingdom granted power directly by Astral forces.

"Of course, the Communion is a rare event. It's more beneficial if you focus on the Plague of Stars chapter here..."

I hear Umbra and Pryna whine in soft, low, voices. I haven't seen them as much as I would have liked. It's hard to play with them to my heart's content with these soldiers over my shoulder every waking moment.

"Now, like we ..." Gentiana casts a wary look about the guards before we start my practical lesson in the yard, " … practiced..."

I close my eyes, hold out my hand and concentrate. It's rather complex magic, drawing out a tool from your arsenal hidden away in another space, somewhere beyond your grasp. I've seen Regis do it. Noctis has tried, but he mainly sticks to material swords. Mother was so proud the first time I drew mine out. She … and Ravus … they were both smiling with such pride …

My fingers enclose around the cold rod of the trident staff. I can feel some guards ready their guns. Don't they know I've yet to become a threat?

"Good, it materialized. Now," Gentiana commands, "The ritual call."

I hold the trident vertical to myself and begin murmuring the enchantments, hymns to the gods uttered by Oracles long past. I wonder if they were ever under such duress. My magic flows out with the words, and there are small lights, souls, summoned. They swirl about like fireflies. I can almost hear their voices.

"That's quite enough."

That curt voice cuts through my concentration. The spell shatters and the souls return to invisibility. My staff does not disappear. Gentiana and I turn to look at Ravus looking down at our exercise, perched atop the central balcony.

"Both of you are to come inside. Now."

Gentiana goes first. I'm about to leave as well, but a small voice out of nowhere pops into my head. It's indiscernible, but I definitely heard it; it stops me in my tracks. But I have no time to look about, as the soldiers are quick to push me along. What was that?

"You are not to continue in dangerous practical magic anymore, understand?" Ravus' voice is brusque and harsh.

"B-But the Oracle's duty..." Gentiana stammers to speak, "... She needs to mature and practice is-"

"I will not have her summoning an arbitrarily hostile monster here!" Ravus slashes a hand through the air to silence her, "She has yet to comprehend all her power. Until then, she can study in text with you, as she has always."

Gentiana is silent. I don't want to waste my breath arguing anymore with my lapdog of a brother. His words do, however, bring something to light. _I_ am the Oracle, the bridge between gods and humans. He knows this. The Empire knows this. They know I can bring disaster if my power developed enough.

The lessons are dismissed for the day. I know there's a sour taste on Gentiana's tongue as well as mine. I close the door quietly behind me and walk over to my vanity. I slip a key into one of the locked drawers and pull out a lacquered box. I open it and can't help but smile.

Inside is some memorabilia from Noctis' stay in Tenebrae. It seems like ages ago, when he'd hobble a little bit over to me and play with Umbra and Pryna. I take out one of the objects. A white pin, shaped like the legendary Astral Carbuncle. It's a distinct creature, with its large ears and sole horn. Noctis kept it around a lot, seeing as it was a gift from his father.

"... Oracle?"

I jump, dropping the pin. It bounces and rolls behind me. Where did that voice come from?! I turn to look for the pin … and find myself face to face with a little, sleek, white, furry creature. It resembles a fox, but has over-sized ears, shiny black eyes, and a single horn on its forehead. A carbuncle.

"... H-Hello..." I find my mouth forming words despite my shock, "... Are, are you...?"

"Heya, Oracle! I'm Carbuncle!" Its voice is squeaky and innocent. The creature shakes its tail in a playful motion, like my dogs when they're happy, "So, you can see me now!"

"Uh … yes, I guess so ..." I could not risk screaming, so I try to continue calmly, "Um, pray tell, you … are here? An Astral? Did I … summon you?"

"Bingo!" It does a back-flip out of joy, I assume, "You've never seen an Astral before, huh? Well, better get used to it, Oracle!"

" My name is Lunafreya," I chuckle a little and bend down to stroke the soft fur, "I didn't think I succeeded... We must speak quietly, there are guards..."

"Those clods wouldn't be able see, much less hear me!" Carbuncle laughs and give a look of content when I pat his back, "Only certain people can use magic. Even less can see me! Speaking of which, how're you holding up here?"

"..." I do not speak, not wanting to burst with all my pent-up frustration. I change the subject, "...Did you know Noctis?"

"Hm?" He flaps one of his ears, "Yes, of course! King Regis had me watch over his recovery! I guide him through his worst nightmares!"

"So you met in dreams? And what was that like?"

"Eeh … Let's just say he's not the same scaredy-cat up against that Miralith!" He grins at me proudly, "But enough about that! He's left me here to protect you, y'know!"

"...Me?"

"You're his beloved fiancee, right? He couldn't just leave you alone!"

I'm … not alone? For sure, I thought I'd shunned help, once I let go of Regis' hand. I thought I was to be condemned to my battle of silence, a lone stand against the Empire. Then I understand and a strange warmth settles. I find myself smiling slightly. It's a wonderful thing, when you find out you're not fighting alone. Noctis is here still, watching over me.

"... Thank you."

Carbuncle beams and gives a little yip, "Remember, your spells don't last forever, but I'll be here, even when you can't see me!"

I laugh a little in spite of myself. Tears of joy are springing to my eyes and I wipe them away, "I'll keep that in mind. And thank you … again."

His body begins to get a little transparent. I feel my magic returning to my body and I can't help but feel a little sad. But that little voice is still there.

 _"... I'll be here, even when you can't see me!"_

I wonder, if my magic will be strong enough one day to keep him materialized longer. Or to summon stronger Astral, ones to blow this wretched empire out of the water completely. Then I find the pin and pick it up, chuckling softly to myself. One little thing at a time. And for now, this is enough to give me courage.

"Thank you, Noctis."


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Ravus' ban on my magical practice with Gentiana, I begin practicing by myself in my room. I can muster magic to summon Carbuncle multiple times a day, and I find our conversations to be a high point in my imprisonment.

Time speeds up and slogs in intervals. Life becomes mundane, with little disturbance. Without much notice, the third anniversary of Ravus' appointment to governor passes. His blonde hair is now long and often slicked back. Subordinates now address him fearfully, and he is rumored to have gained much experience training under Niflheim forces, advancing to High Commander. He often comes by my room.

"You look better," He commented just the other day.

"…" I do not respond immediately, instead having him wait for a few seconds, "Thank you, Ravus."

"… Ardyn will be coming for a routine check-up," He proceeds to leave, "I expect no rebellious behavior, Lunafreya."

The door closes. I breath a small sigh and relax. Tension builds with him around me. I feel like I must hold my breath around him, as though he were the Emperor. Of course, he is like an emulation of Iedolas, so that's no better. He speaks to me like all servants, and expects me to obey. He does also acknowledge my inner reservations, though, and always cautions me against rash acts.

Granny enters with a tray of tea. She leaves me alone. I am a little irritated by the mention of the vile crow's coming. I don't want to talk to Carbuncle today. I want to try summoning something else.

My magic has certainly increased over time as I used it. I've been able to cast minor fire and lightning spells, channeling them through my trident. I also know of my growing capacity from my dreams.

"The Oracle's visions," Gentiana speaks at level, walking with a book in hand like a scholar, "…Increase as their power grows. It is not always common for large bursts like what happened with the third Oracle, so expect little bits and pieces of jarring dreams instead. It will be a while before you can channel them consciously."

I had a dream just last night. A magnificent, yet horrifying, dragon with many wings was towering over me. It spoke in a voice like human. It only said one sentence to me, but I'm sure of it. That was one of the great Astrals, Leviathan. It rules over the sea, and occasionally can cause storms by channeling the wind and atmosphere.

 _"Do you believe in your king?"_

I don't know if I'm strong enough to summon that caliber of Astral. It was definitely a challenge, however, and I have confidence in my skills. With a flourish, I draw out my trident. I walk to one side of my room and point my focus towards the world outside my balcony, maintaining a distance. Then I begin to chant a more complex hymn.

 _"Astralis Noxus Cor teler mir eminence rubil…"_

Billowy wisps of ethereal smoke appear. Before my eyes, I see a spectralizing space spreading. It grows beyond the limits of my room. Whatever I'm trying to summon will be too big to contain, let alone control. I curse inward and try to abort the attempt, reining the spell back.

I feel a great tug at my mind as I try to retrieve my spent power. No…! It's…! I can feel its great will. My power continues to flow out of me, drawn to this new force. My legs begin to feel leaden as my strength leaves. A great cloud has enveloped much of my room. The spectralizing space has stopped growing. Seeing as my power is bone dry, it cannot continue to expand.

My mouth is dry. I can hardly breathe. My hands are shaking and I drop to my knees. There are great dangers when it comes to summoning things stronger than the caster. One, they may die from overexertion of their magic, as I almost have just now. Two, they may be killed by whatever they summon, since they cannot control it. My trident evaporates. I swallow hard, thinking the worst is over.

A slender tendril slithers out of the mist. Before I can react, it makes contact with my forehead. And my thoughts go blank.

…

 _Dare you try to call on me? Foolish Oracle! You're only a greenhorn! I ought to kill you right now! But no … there is another fate reserved for you…_

The voice subsides. I open my eyes a slit to see myself in a dining room, and a grand one at that. Only two people are seated, and I recognize both of them.

"Noctis…?! King Regis…" I can scarcely believe it. I must be in Insomnia. My feet make a sudden movement to step forward, but I stay put. No one seems to even notice me here. This isn't real. It's a vision. But how…

"Come on now, Noctis," The King takes a sip from his goblet, "Eat your soup."

"… But I don't like split pea …" Noctis runs his spoon through the green goop without appetite.

"Me neither," The King takes a spoonful and makes a face, sticking out his tongue, stained green, "Like Tonberry piss. Try it."

I laugh, so does Noctis. "If it's bad, why would you have me taste it?!"

"If something tastes bad, you want others to taste it," Regis laughs heartily, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "Come on. Set an example, why don't you, future king."

Noctis actually begins to obediently eat, much to my surprise. Father and son were having dinner together in such a tranquil scene with slight comedy. I feel myself relax and melt into the scenery.

"Your Highness," A stern-looking man marches up to the King. He speaks softly, "… Tenebrae has fallen."

I know him. That's Cor Leonis, Regis' marshal. Wait, if he's delivering such old news … then this vision is from the past, after the day after they escaped… And Tenebrae was conquered…

"What about Luna?" The two adults look to Noctis, who has overheard their conversation, "Is she okay?"

I cannot control myself. In a sudden burst, I run to him and try to embrace the little prince. The vision changes and I charge through a door. Now I'm in a room, where a large black crystal sits in the center. The Lucis crystal.

I'm still a bit teary from seeing Noctis again. As I wipe my eyes a little, I circulate around to the other side of the crystal, where the sleek surface seems clouded and roiling. I reach out to touch it, the last crystal. It is the source of Insomnia's power.

 _What are you doing here?_

I pull back. A deep, monstrous voice seemed to emanate from the crystal. As the voice continues, the crystal pulsates with each word.

 _You … your life will do just fine._

Dear gods … This must be … voices from the Kings of Old.

The sound of the door opening causes the crystal to roil. The threatening voice ceases. I hear the strike of the king's cane and Regis suddenly appears by my side. He has aged, considerably. The piece of silver in his hair acting as his crown almost blends in with his gray hair. Last I remember, his hair was still dark, and he wasn't limping. He looks so weary … I want to put a hand on his shoulder and show him my presence, as if it'll change anything. My hand phases through, being I'm not actually there. I felt a slight sensation tingle at my fingertips nonetheless.

Nothing changes in his majesty's eyes. He looks deep at the crystal and extends his ringed hand toward it's glossy surface. It pulsates, and the voice appears once more, addressing Regis this time.

"What was that? I could swear you were talking to someone else."

 _That was … something else._ A pause. _Regis, I have come to a decision._

"Is that so? I shall see…"

A great flash from the crystal blinds both of us. I see … Noctis … he's running through changing scenery, and … me?! I'm there too, only … I look scared … the place is burning. Pryna is … No! I see Noctis' eyes glow red and the chaos consumes the scenery. This can't be …

Suddenly I'm standing back in the room with Regis. His breathing a bit labored. His expression is fearful, "No… This cannot be…"

 _That is all I need. Just one more life…_

"I … I'm afraid that is one life I cannot pay…"

Before I can figure out what all that meant, the imagery suddenly fades, and I'm back in my room. There's a thick veil of smoke about. I cough and try to wave the choking air out of my face, finding myself short of breath. I failed. The summoning would have killed me. Instead it showed me a vision. Likely it was a taunt. I'm lucky I…

I spoke too soon. I can barely muster the strength to stand. Gripping the corner of my nightstand, I manage to wobble and open the door. The smoke comes pouring out as well. I hear the steps of the guards as they run up to see what the commotion is. I nearly fall down the stairs trying to descend. I lean against the bannister, and amidst the loud noises and blurred faces, I pass out.

* * *

*+*+*NOTE*+*+* Just one chapter left. Enjoy the game.


	5. Chapter 5

"You little fool."

The first words I hear opening my eyes two days later comes from my arrogant brother. He stands over me, Granny relieved and speechless behind him. I don't bother trying to rise, instead keeping my eyes on him. He seems to struggle for further discussion, gesturing for Granny to leave us instead. Once the door closes, he turns back to me. With granny gone, I slip out of bed and look to Ravus. The two of us exchange mildly hostile looks.

"What were you trying to do?" He asks like a parent scolding a child, "Summoning something like that… You're not ready for such things!"

"… You didn't think I was going to avoid my lessons, did you, Ravus?"

"Summoning and magic are no longer in your agenda! Do you want so badly to aid our enemy?!"

"We're on different sides, still! You don't see it!" I try to avoid yelling too loud, "You and I should be the least of Niflheim's supporters!"

I storm out to the balcony, and he follows eagerly, the two of us continue arguing in the open air.

"Regis killed our mother! Why deny the obvious?" He growls angrily, "You should be focusing your efforts so we can further acquire the power of the Six! Not go summoning some terror of who knows where!"

I clench my fists and look out silently to the surrounding nature, "I will do my job as the Oracle … and assist the rightful king of Lucis. I've sworn that since my Ascension."

"… Even if you'll lose your life?" He spits that out scornfully, "You'll die…!"

I want to believe he says that out of worry for a family member. But as he said, I am a resource to the Empire, "You think I don't know that…?!"

"… Despite what your foolishness will get you into, you are still my charge. I will watch you, and you are not to attempt such things again. Nor will you leave the castle."

I expected as much. Great, my little stunt has just costed me all the freedom I had before. I can't even summon Carbuncle anymore. Only his pin is there to remind me now. Soldiers everywhere, that hateful Ardyn coming to visit, and a cage so sturdy which I can't break free …

When the airships sounded, I was sitting with my nose in a book. Ardyn can bite the dust for all I care. I don't want to greet him. But it doesn't mean he wouldn't come to me. And that he did, along with Ravus, and a squat elf-like general.

"Oracle, so good to see you're in good spirits," The bird seems to lack its wings this time, though it's no less foul, "You look more beautiful than ever, like a young sylleblossom. That reminds me of a rhym-"

"Oh, please, no. Not with the rhymes, Ardyn. Excuse him, Oracle. Allow me to introduce myself," The squat general bows, "I am Verstael, commander of the Imperial troop."

I hope they weren't expecting me to bless them, because that was the furthest thing from what I was thinking. I look at each of them impassively. Ravus coughs and that signals for the end of this charade.

"…We'll be brief here. But I did want to see the youngest Oracle with my own eyes," Verstael smiles, "Before our business in Insomnia."

The three leave me in peace. Business? In Insomnia? I want to inquire, but I'm afraid lying snakes tell no tales.

I look back to my pages. Gentiana is not present to guide me. She's only here when I call for her, being that she's a Messenger, a being Oracles use to communicate with the gods. I've learned to call her since I was little, and she's taught me much of the Astrals and gods. Eventually, she came to be considered one of the castle staff, even. Now with this lockdown, I don't want to risk anything.

Luckily, the literature isn't too dense. It talks of the Six. They are, to this day, the ruling Astral gods here on our fair land. Their dwellings are documented, yet no one but the Oracle can usually approach them. People form worship for them, and they are tied to the crystals. Once Noctis becomes king, he will likely be able to establish a connection with them and the natural forces surrounding the crystals as well. After all, they are the holders of trial for blessing and covenant for the king's ascension.

Once the time comes, I will likely need to seek the Six and their aid for Noctis against the Empire. The rites, like summoning, will definitely be harsh on my life force. I must be prepared when the time comes.

If anything has come of Ravus' prying eyes that is good, he has at least given me more time with Pryna and Umbra. Perhaps he thought that would pacify me. I scratch that part of their neck they enjoy so much and they playfully lick my hands. Pryna looks to the frame on my table and whines. It's a photo of me and Noctis during his recuperation.

"I know," I pull Pryna close, "I miss him too."

"… Why not use that, then?"

I turn to see Gentiana. I must have unconsciously called for her. Of course, that's not to say she won't appear by herself if she sees fit.

"What? Pryna and Umbra?"

"Yes. They can go long distances. And they know their ways to Insomnia. The guards would hardly be able to tell if they were wild or tamed, a perfect guise. I'm sure you must be wanting of some news, no?"

There's no reason it would hurt to try.

And, of course, Gentiana is correct. My mail comes back with Pryna. I wonder how I hadn't thought to do this earlier, seeing as I had once sent mail to a friend of Noctis' named Prompto, who retrieved Pryna after the silly dog got separated from me.

It's a letter from Regis. He must have intercepted Pryna. I read it slowly to savor the feeling of outside contact. It's like a fresh meeting with an old, but dear, acquaintance.

 _Dearest Luna,_

 _I do not mean to be brusque, but I do hope you are well. You are clever to have thought of this 'doggy mail.' I send my regards with Noctis' wishes. I'm afraid I cannot have him speak to you so close to such a crucial moment. Instead, I propose outright extraction from your current situation. I will send a scout to come and retrieve you from the clutches of the Empire if you agree. Help will arrive in five days hence. I am sorry for the brief notice, but currently the Empire has been gaining ground, and things have been getting pricklier. We will have much to talk about. May the gods be with you._

 _Best wishes from a foolish king,_

 _Regis_

I read it over multiple times before clutching this shard of hope to my chest. The joy and nostalgia threaten to burst. I want to laugh, burst out and laugh at all their Imperial ranks. Luckily, the first thing I do is scribble a messily put together reply. Yes, yes, and yes again … I could barely write my usual elegant cursive with my hand quivering with excitement. At long last, something has begun to move … But in which direction? The King mentioned something of importance approaching on the horizon. That must be something to do with the business Verstael mentioned.

King Regis is making his move. I will try to accommodate all I can to stand against the Empire alongside him, and Noctis. Against my brother, Iedolas …

Etro permit the stars be purged of their scourge. I leave in five days.

* * *

+*+*+NOTE+*+*+ ...And the stage is set for Kingsglaive. I hope you have enjoyed this short series. Thank you for following through.


End file.
